Rose Red
by sathreal
Summary: A horror story based on Rose Red. The house..its insane and it wants Fai and Watanuki.  Will they all get out alive? Parings Domxwat, kurgyxfai,syaoronxsakura touyaxyukito big crossover.
1. meet the team

i m edditing these chapters before i update this story. sorry

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: MEET THE GUESTS.

_SYAORAN :THE TOUCH AND KNOW OF THE GROUP_

_AGE: 15_

_SAKURA: ASSISTANT/ GIRLFRIEND_

_AGE:15_

Fourteen year old Sakura hummed happily to herself as she walked outside the house that her and her boyfriend Syaoran and her older brother Touya and his Partner Yukito. She continued to hum as she opened the flap and got the mail. "Let's see... bill bill..bill..Touya's Cooking magazine... Bill...oh...Sy got a letter...wonder who its from." Sakura said. thoughtfully. She shrugged and hurried inside where Syaoran sat on the couch watching tv.

"Syaoran you got a letter." Sakura said as she handed it to him and sat down beside him. Syaoran frowned as he opened it, feeling suspitous. "Sy...do you think its another person asking for your help?" Sakura asked curiously. Like her older brothers lover Yukito Syaoran possessed psychic abilities and was known for it. Yukito possed the ability to see the future while Syaoran could touch people and things ang get an insight into the past. People come from all across the USA for their help..so it wouldn't be far fetched if someone had sent him a letter asking for help.

"A professor Kyle is requesting my presence in a expedition at the Rose Red. Apparently its for research purposes." Syaoran read out loud frowning. He had heard stories about that house...why would this Kyle charecter want to go to that place? Wasn't it a dead cell?

"Oh! I heard of that place, its supposed to be historically fascinating..You would love that!" Sakura encouraged laying her head on his lap. "You know what we should go together!" Sakura said suddenly. "It could be like a field trip!"

"I don't know...this place used to be very dangerous...maybe we should ask Yukito..." Syaoran said reluctantly..He had a bad feeling about this.

"Aww but my brother and him are out of town right now and it says here that we have to be there in a few we are going to go and make it we will have to leave tomorrow." Sakura pointed out as she read the letter herself. "Sides..didn't Yukito say it was no longer active?"

"Well..ok but i am leaving a message for your brother so he knows where we are." Syaoran agreed hesitantly.

Sakura squealed and threw her arms around him. "Yay we are going to have so much fun!"

* * *

WATANUKI: THE CURSED ONE WHO CAN SEE THE DEAD.

AGE 17

DOMEKI: PROTECTOR AND LOVER. EXORCIST.

AGE 18

"For the last time Domeki, don't just throw your things everywhere!" Watanuki screeched as he waved his spatula at his love who just stared blankly at him. "are you listening to me!" He demanded.

"Oye make me some spagetti." Domeki demanded as he cleaned his ears and continued to ignore his ranting.

"I am not making you anything!" Watanuki said narrowly as he stormed out of the kitchen muttering about inconsiderate boyfriends.

Watanuki an orphan lived for the longest time alone, living day by day taking care of himself..for the most part he did ok. He could cook by the time he was 4 only a short 3 years before he lost his parents. He could clean..and his former land lady even paid his he had one problem he was chased by the spirits of the dead and demons. They seemed to find him to be a tasty treat. In all honesty he was surprised he was even alive. Not to mention most people thought he was crazy flailing around or being chased by a creature only he can see. Life..was and still is a hell thankfully its been easier since he met Domeki . The attacks have lessened even.

Domeki thanks to his family linege was able to form a sort of force field around Watanuki. It usually worked and when it didn't he would exorcise them. He became His protector..his gaurdian angel...and later even his lover. They had their issues but they in the end complimented each other so well. that it was hard to even imagine one with out the other.

He awoke form his thoughts when he noticed the huge pile of bills on the table in the hallway and grimaced. Times have been hard as of late..money just wasn't coming in. He frowned for a moment when he noticed an opened envelope by the bills. He ginerly picked it up and read it over. however as soon as he found out what it said he dropped it and gasped. Domeki poked his head around the corner only to see his love's normally pale face a shade paler.

"You found the letter." He stated eyeing it with distaste. "Yuuko wants us to go." He informed Watanuki. Yuuko was a witch who Watanuki worked for. It was actually through her that he met Domeki. Which he was for the most part thankful for.

"So...we have no choice than." Watanuki said shakily.

"At least we will be getting money..enough money to pay off our bills and even put some towards that wedding you want." Domeki said passively trying to cheer Watanuki up.

At the prospect of the wedding, Watanuki lept into the air. "Oohhhh Weaddding with Doooomekiiiii! I doooo i dooooo!" Wakanuki squealed as he jumped around once again in a world of his own.

"Moron." Domeki sighed as he turned around to go start packing.

Watanuki stopped his daydreaming to glare at him. "Stop ruining the moment you bastard!"

"Stop yelling." Domeki countered with a smile on his face.

* * *

YUKITO: DIVINATION

23

TOUYA: PROTECTIVE BOYFRIEND/ black belt

24

Yukito leaned leisurely across his boyfriend as he looked out the bus window. "You know that they are going to be there right." He laughed with mirth.

Touya nodded scowling. He hated the thought of his darling little sister being at such a dangerous place. When Yukito had a vision of a dangerous house hurting his sister he became cautious hoping to avoid her from going on any jobs and he did for a while..that was why he was on the road right now..He and his husband were taking job after job so that Syaoran and sakura wont have one..however when he found the mysterious invitation outside their hotel room. He and Yukito accepted the inviation purely for the purpose of making sure that if his sister comes she will be protected. He was her older brother and as her older brother he would fulfill his duty of protecting her even if it cost him his life.

* * *

Fai: Psychokinesis

age: 18

Kurogane: Mind reader, care taker,lover, black belt and magic sword user able to use talismans.

20

Kurogane couldn't believe Ashura. It wasn't Fai's fault that he was like this..He couldn't always control his powers and maybe he wasn't always all there..but that was no reason to lock him up in his room. Hell if it was anyones fault it was That Bastard had gotton mad at Fai one day about a year ago for accidentally making the water freeze in the house..He was so furious that he had beat Fai. Beat him so bad that the por blonde been traumatized and not spoken since. Well...not out loud. Fortunetly for Kurogane he was a mind reader and had no issues communicating with to be honest reading Fai was easy. He was like a open book. Far too easy to read.

"Look Ashura, its not fair to Fai! You can't deny him of this. He really wants this!" Kurogane growled. "Chi! talk to him!" He pleaded Fai's older Sister. The blonde clasped her hands nervously unsure of what to do.

"He is a danger to society and himself! Why i would put him in the fucking crazy bin if it wasn't for the fact that i knew he could escape." Ashura slurred drunkenly as he took another swig of his beer. "Sides he doesn't know what he wants. Trust me boy It's better if we just keep him here." He said wagging is finger.

Fai sat upstairs in his room listening to the argument downstairs. He never liked arguing. He gazed over at his record player across the room which was playing a french song called Mon amore and willed it to get louder. Soon it was blasting and he could barely hear their angry voices.

Down stairs Chi Stiffened at the sound of the french song started blasting..once again. It was unnerving that song..It was such a morbid old french love song..and for the past year its all he played. Everyday..at every hour of the day even..at night. "Chi he is doing it again!" Ashura grumbled annoyed.

"I can't tell him to turn it down...he won't listen."Chi trembled. The last time she had tried to turn the record down Fai had with just a two second glance sent her flying out the room.

"You boy." Ashura said glaring at Kurogane who was staring up at the ceiling. "Your supposed to be his caretaker. Go make him stop."

"Say he can go with me to that stupid house in Seattle than." Kurogane said stubbornly.

"I am the man of this house and when i say that he is not going.." He started to scream but was cut off when the picture frames on the mantle began to violently shake. Ashura however was too drunk to care. "You will listen to me boy or so help me I will beat you up so bad you will never be able tell up from down!" He threatened Kurogane as the tv started to change channels and the furniture began to join the frames in shaking. Chi covered her ears and curled up under the shaking kitchen table. "Make it stop!" Chi begged.

"See what i mean that boy is of the Devil! Do you want that devil child to go and be among other people!" Ashura asked cruelly in a loud voice to make himself heard over the noise Fai was causing.

Kurogane ducked to avoid getting hit by a flying lap as he stared in disbelief at the man. "Look Ashura you can continue to try and contain him..but you know that you are just going to end up killing yourself and your family." Kurogane warned. "You can't control him..It's just not possible. He needs to move around..This staying in his room...it's driving him crazy." Kuorgane insisted. Ashura's eyes twitched as the music got even more louder and the furniture began to shake even faster. "Fine you can take that retard but don't come back! I can't take him anymore!" Ashura roared throwing his hands in the air. "You hear me Fai your gone! You can go with your stupid boyfriend you crazy retarded Fag!"

Kurogane couldn't take it anymore. He had been dealing with this man for two whole years and enough was enough. He cocked his arm and with one swing knocked the old drunk out. After a swift kick to the stupid drunks side he stepped over his now slumbering body and headed up the stairs.

He found Fai huddled in the middle of the room clutching his Stuffed white rabbit that Kurogane had got him not three months ago. The music was so loud that he could swear he was going to go deaf. He strolled over and turned off the music. He quickly packed what little possessions Fai and he had into one suite case before turning to Fai who was still huddled on the floor. "Oye Blonde come on we are going to that house you want to go to so bad." He grunted as the blonde looked up with tears falling down his blue eyes.

_"We are going now?"_ Fai asked projecting his thought into Kurogane's head.

"Yea come on." Kurogane confirmed.

_" Uncle?" F_ai thought fearfully.

"I knocked him out. He won't be bothering you anymore. Come on lets go before he wakes up." He said as he gently picked Fai up and hed him close with one hand as his other Held on to the suite case. He and Fai were going to go on this field trip to this psychic researcher freak and collect the 15,000 dollar payment and use it to buy a nice house somewhere so that He and Fai could live in peace away from prying eyes.

"Let's leave this hell hole." He said softly as he headed out the door. Fai only hummed out loud in response.

* * *

Kyle stared at the picuture of Rose Red as he took a sip of his drink. He had looked carefully through thousands of applicants for the perfect psycic team..and now that he had them he was sure his plan was going to succeed. It had to..everything..his life work..his job..it was all ridding on this.

"You hear from that young man about whether or not we are getting Mr. Fai?" He asked his assistant.

"There is no certainty yet but the other boy you really wanted is coming along with his fiance." His assistant responded as she looked at a clip board.

"Thats not good..I must have both of them for this to work." Kyle said as he clenched his fists. "I must have both."

"I am sure they will come. I did raise the pay...Mr. Watanuki was a tough one to convince he was pretty adamant about the fact that this is not a good idea."

"I dont care." Kyle seethed. "He did agree in the end though right?" He asked agitatedly.

"Yes..and Kurogane will let you know soon." the girl confirmed.

"Good..Good." Professor Kyle smirked..Everything for the most part was going along smoothly.


	2. Exchanging Gifts

**_HERE IS CHAPTER TWO_**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: exchanging of abilites

_

* * *

_The small group of psychic's all sat in the classroom as they waited for the man that hired them. Although it in truth..wasn't that peaceful.

"You should of called me runt" Touya said narrowly as he stared down at his little sister.

"Look..i am sorry but you were out of town..and ..." Sakura fidgeted only to be saved by Syaoran. "I tried to call you..but you didn't answer. Your cell was off." Syaoran replied quickly. "Why was your cell off anyway? I mean both of your cell's were off." Syaoran questioned curiously.

Yukito laughed nervously as he blushed and looked anyway but at them. Touya only sputtered as he recalled what happened that day.

_Two bodies glistened with sweat moved as one in a duet. Touya stared hungrily down at his love who stared back panting with glazed over eyes. "I ever tell you how sexy you are?" Touya purred. Yukito only smiled lazily as he wrapped his arms around Touya's neck. "Everyday your highness." He answered seductively. "now..let me show you how sexy you are."_

"Touya?" Syaoran asked breaking the memory.

"It's not your business what we do with our phones!" Touya sputtered angrily as he tried to hide his blush.

"oh...ok?" Syaoran said confused...why was he getting so defensive about this?

A few seats up Watanuki has his head on his own boyfriends lap and was sleeping. He had spent the previous night trying to help a spirt move on unfortuntly they had also ran into another one who seemed hell bent on trying to Kill him. after much persuasion he had talked Watanuki into resting his eyes until this kyle guy came in..he was running late anyways. He glanced up and saw another tall young who was sitting stiffly by a blonde boy? The whole time the blonde hasn't uttered a single word and was holding onto a stuffed bunny animal. While the slightly older dark haired guy just stared warningly at everyone daring them to come close.

Fai glanced over at Kurogane and clenched his pale hand into Kuroganes dark one. "Kuro." Fai murmured happily. Kurogane flashed a small smile at him and nodded. "Love you too." Kurogane answered softly as he planted a small kiss on the blonde's forehead. It hurt his heart to see Fai like this.. If only there was a way to take him out of his mind and back into reality. Damn Ashura!

His inward cursing was disturbed by the door opening to reveal two middle aged professors walk in the room. "Sorry if you were waiting long." he apologized with a small smile as he glanced over to where one of them was still blissfully sleeping on the passive mans lap.

"It was no problem." Sakura assured brightly.

"Can we get to the point of us being here while I am still young." Kurogane interrupted annoyed.

Kyle nodded taking note of his aggressive personality. "Of course." He said taking note of the young mans fadded blue jeans and black shirt. He smirked arrogantly at him as he turned and headed to the podium. "As you all know rose Red is a dead Cell, it hasn't had any reported hauntings since the early 70's when a elderly woman disapeared leaving only a bloody purse behind." He started as the small group including a now awake Watanuki listened carefully. "It is belived to be haunted by the family who created this house. The Bowers. Their have been a total of of...8 known Victims of the house..That we know of. most of them Males."

"Hey..If males are what the house is hungry for than don't you think you should of hired less males?" Watanuki asked nervously as Domeki nodded in agreement.

"Yea, the last thing i need is some bastard ghost eating my Fai." Kurogane growled as he clutched his absent minded Blonde close who seemed to be more interested in his stuffed animal.

"Oye..why is that kid here?" Touya asked raising an eyebrow as he stared at the blonde as Kurogane continued to hold the blonde closely. "I mean...does he even do anything?"

Kurogane turned to glare at him. "Look Moron, Fai could kill you with a single glance..Hell I could kill you with my eyes closed." Kurogane warned only to have Fai glance at Kurogane. "_Temper Kuro." He thought lightly._

_"_Don't you tell me to contoll my temper!" He snapped at Fai who was looking up at Kurogane with pursed lips and disapproving eyes.

"Brother that wasn't nice." Sakura scolded.

"Oh..should we go if this place is targeting people..will Sakura be safe?" Syaoran asked frowning.

"People! People please calm down. As i have said before This is a dead Cell. The house is no longer active. Hasn't been for over 30 years." Kyle spoke up waving his hand trying to set everyone's fears to rest. "There is nothing to worry about."

"Well, If this is a dead cell..than what do you need us for?" Domeki asked skeptically.

"We only wish to see if we can get a minor spark." Xing Kyle's assistant replied calmly.

"Now as i was saying." Kyle stated narrowly making it clear he didn't wish to be interrupted. "What makes this house so interesting isn't even the ghosts its the fact that this house has been remodeling and changing on its own. Rooms that weren't there would suddenly be there walls would disappear only to have another appear in another side of the house."

"Creepy.." Watanuki shivered.

"Which leads me to an important rule while we are there. No one is to stay away from the group during the tour or leave their rooms at night. We don't want anyone to get lost." Kyle said smoothly."Not that anything will happen it is dead cell after all..but.. just in case." He scanned the crowd taking in everyone's nervous faces. "Well" he smiled softly at this. "We will meet out side Rose Red tomorrow at 10am till than why don't you talk amongst yourself and get to know each other. You are going to be together for a whole weekend after all." With a bow he excused himself.

They all stared at each other cautiously as if unsure about each other. "So...who wants pizza?" Sakura asked breaking the ice. "Let's all go get some Pizza."

Ten minutes later they all found themselves at a big round table eating pizza.

"So What abilities do you all have?" Domeki asked as he munched on his piece.

"Shizuka! You can't just ask that!" Watanuki said indignantly.

" I am sure they won't mind Kimihiro." Domeki replied indifferently.

"Sides..its not like we all won't find out about it." Yukito replied lightly. "For instance...a cowboy will walk in with a eager blonde." He predicted. Not a few minutes later a man in a cowboy hat strolled confidently into the pizza hut with a skinny blonde holding tightly to his left arm laughing at something he said.

"Impressive." Watanuki commented as he slapped his boyfriends hand as he tried to steal his pizza. "Get your own!"

"I am A touch and know." Syaoran added to try and take the attention away from the couple. "I can touch people and things and get an insight into the past."

"Ah yes.. i have heard of you...You helped solve that murder didn't you?" Kurogane asked impressed to which Syaoran nodded.

"What about you Mr. Suwa?" Syaoran asked eagerly. A man like him must have something impressive.

"I can read minds." Kurogane said off handedly as if it wasn't anything important or useful. "I don't really use it tho..." He stopped mid scentance to turn and glare at a man who was starring hungrily at Fai who was busy daintily sipping his water. "Walk away you fucking rapist!" Kurogane growled at the now startled and fearful man. "If you think you are going to touch him you got another thing coming!"

"I..wasn't i was.." The man stuttered."Ah..you aren't going to report me are you?" He asked scared.

"I might if you even so much as think of him again!" Kurogane countered nastily. "He is mine you got it!" With that being said the man hurried out the door without even looking back. "Anyways..as i was saying i don't really use it..Its a troublesome thing." He said simply as if the previous incident with the pervert never occurred. The group felt sweat droplets falling down their face.

"So..what does...Fai do?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Fai is..able to move things and stuff." Kurogane answered carefully.

"Psychokinetic." Fai corrected softly as he patted Kurogane on his head causing him to blush.

"Don't touch my head idiot!" Kurogane roared.

_"Ohh don't be angry big dog!" _Fai thought as he giggled to himself.

"And stop calling me a dog I am a man!" Kurogane countered.

"If you don't mind me asking..is fai...umm.." Syaoran blushed unable to continue.

"What normal? Retarded?" Kurogane finished for him. "Fai went through..an unfortunate...experience...with his uncle. He was to put it mildly nearly beat to death..he hasn't been the same since." He explained curtly.

"I was...bad." Fai said sadly causing Kurogane's eyes to narrow.

"It wasn't your fault Fai..i told you that." Kurogane turned to comfort him.

"what..happened?" Watanuki asked concerned.

"He froze the water in the neighborhood last summer. It was an accident...see me and his uncle were arguing about..Fai and I's ..relationship and it upset him greatly. He just wanted it to stop..and than well that happened. Ashura told him to change it back..but he couldn't seem to do it and next thing you know I am taking him to the hospital with a head injury and multiple others...It's ok though with the money we are getting from this job we are going to use it to find a nice little house or something and live far away from that state. Right Fai?" He asked with a gentle smile to which the blonde nodded absentmindedly already withdrawing into himself. "hmm...and he used to be so energetic..too.." He said wistfully.

Fai looked over to where Watanuki and Domeki were sitting and smiled whimsically before turning and projecting a thought at Kurogane who glanced over at them as well. "Fai tells me you can see ghosts...must be hard." kurogane said sympathetically.

Watanuki nodded surprised that Fai could tell. "Yes but i get by, My fiance here helps purify the air around me and makes it so i don't get attacked as much...provided we are near each other of course." He answered with a kind smile.

"I wonder why..this Kyle guy hired psychics like us for such a simple job." Touya asked thoughtfully.."For a dead cell... i really would think the only one required would be Syaoran." Yukito added.

"He is up to something." Kurogane said tersely. "I can't really read his mind so i don't know what..but he is up to something..frankly I don't trust him at all."

"I know what you mean.. I have a really bad feeling about this house." Watanuki agreed nervously.."Unfortuntly my boss forced us to go..but at least we get money for our wedding." he said trying to sound positive.

"Yea." Domeki confirmed.

Syaoran looked around at everyone as they continued to converse frowning. it was clear that they all agreed that i was dangerous...and yet they were all going. It made him wonder if they were either brave ...careless or just..stupid.


	3. Enter the house

Update yay! sooo happy. BTW my Birthday is coming up..if anyone wants to give me a present than can write a story about Kougaxinuyasha or a good graviation one. sorry this one is short.. next one is gonna be way longer...but this time it seemed right.

Rose Red Welcomed the group with a false sense of indifference as it waited curiously to see what they were up to.

"Wow...this place is huge!" Sakura explained in awe. "Wouldn't it be great to live in a place like this?"

"Hardly...this place is full of evil spirits I can sense them." Kimhiro gagged covering his mouth with one hand and holding onto his lover's hand with the other.

" I thought this place was a dead cell." Touya growled holding his family close to him.

"Oh it is for the most part. The ghost here are supposed to be weak and harmless." Dr. Kyle said absentmindedly as he too looked the place over as his assistant closed the door.

Fai let go of his caretaker/lover's hand as he clutched his stuffed white monoka close. Kurogane was too busy studying the professor to notice Fai wander off.

"I don't trust this baka." Kimhiro whispered to Domaki who nodded in agreement.

"Due to the houses reputation I ask that no one wander alone or leave their rooms at night." Kyle began regally. "Now if you will follow me I will take you on the tour." He gestured for them to follow. Everyone started to follow but Kurogane stopped noticing Fai missing. "Fai!" he yelled in panic. "Fai! Anyone seen my Fai?"

Everyone looked around confused only to feel a chill from a strong wind surrounded them blowing their hair and clothes in all directions.

A door to the farthest right opened to reveal a confused Fai dangling his doll. "Fai!" Kurogane called as he tried to push through the abnormal wind storm only for the the door to close on Fai once more. Everyone stared in horror unsure of what to as quickly as the wind started it stopped and the door blew open with force as a disgruntled Fai stepped out glaring at the door as if accusing it for causing the troubles. Kurogane didn't waste a second to hurry over and grab his blonde and drag it away from the room.

"That's it I am out of here you hear me!" Kimhiro Watanuki said as he tried to head for the door only to be pulled back by none other than his boyfriend.

"Yuuko." Domaki said simply reminding him why they were there.

"Damn that witch." He cursed in response.

Syaoran looked curiously at a entrance table and was surprised to find a cell phone on it. "I thought this place was supposed to have not been visited for at least 30 years." he stated with a frown.

"Yea only one other person has been here and that was a psychic and it was over a year ago..he didn't even enter the house why?" Kyle asked curiously.

"There Is a cell here and its of a recent model too." Syaoran stated flatly.

Gingerly he picked it up and immediately he was assaulted by a pictures and scenes from the previous owner. _It sped by till it stopped and lingered showing a young man with long silver hair holding a green haired girl close. Both were laughing over something one had said when they looked over to their left as if surprised and began to question an unseen figure. Whose Brown hand dragged them _away.

"Someone was here just yesterday..two young people." Syaoran replied handing the cell to Sakura who set it down. "and they didn't leave."


	4. Breaking down walls

_someone else was here..._

The professor had shrugged off the comment saying that it was probably nothing to worry about but they would keep their eyes open for anyone else that maybe in the house. Touya had kept the phone on him just in case.

Now they found themselves in the kitchen in the middle of the tour. Watanuki seemed to be particularly nervous about the kitchen but said nothing only clinging tighter to his love. Fai on the other hand stared in interest at a dial on a stove.

"This Kitchen is where Their daughter April disappeared from. The maid had only left her for a minute to go get some more flour but when she got back the poor girl was gone leaving behind only her doll to show that she had been there. The Father was furious when he found out and blamed the slave. They beat her and starved her for three whole days demanding that she tell them where the girl is. Each time though she insisted she had no idea where the girl was eventually they let her go and after much insistence from the misses they allowed her to come and work for them again. To this day no one knows what happened to her.?ing explained studiously". Now if you follow me I will take you to the living room where one man hung said gesturing for them to follow her.

"Well..this is certainly a pleasant said sourly causing Fai to giggle. Come on Blondie stop your giggling and stay close to sighed pulling him out of the room and following the others out. As they all left the room the dial on the stove turned slightly causing the stove to turn on.

…...

When they came to the steps Xing and Kyle stopped and attached a rope to the top of the stairs and asked everyone to stay close to stay close to the rope for precaution. Once they were sure everyone was near the rope and it was secure they all proceeded down the upstairs hall.

They wandered Through the house everything seemed ordinary hardly haunted at all...that is until they reached the room of mirrors. There in the middle of the room a strange light appeared in the middle of the room startling most of the visitors. The light contorted and reformed itself till it took the vague shape of a little girl who seemed to be staring at Fai and Watanuki in particular.

Well most took a step back Fai and Watanuki seemed entranced by the girl who beckoned to them. As if in a trance both started to head towards the apparition much to Domeki and Kurogane's protest.

Yukito looked down and saw an old fashioned camera laying discarded on the floor and picked it up..thinking quick aimed it at the ghost and took a picture. The flash flared brightly and startled the ghost making it disappear with an outraged wail.

Touya turned to his love and frowned. "How did you know to do that?" He asked skeptically. Yukito lowered the camera just as confused as him. "I don't know I just did." He replied looking down at the camera wondering where it came from.

Fai and Watanuki looked around confused as to what just happened as their respective partners checked them over to see if they were ok. "Hey why are you touching me like that Jerk!" Watanuki snapped as he moved his fiance's hands away from him. "What have I told you about molesting me in public!"

"Hn" Domaki said simply as he took his hand and firmly lead him back to the group. Kurogane did the same to a dazed Fai. The house seemed to groan in disappointment as they left the room.

_So close...so close..._

They soon found themselves in a room with a balcony. Curious Yukito walked out to get a look at the view. He laid one hand on the steal railing looking out when he suddenly felt a presence close to him. Dismissing it as his husband he continued to look on.

_Die …._

Touya was watching his love when he noticed Yukitto become rigid and his eyes drop. Next thing he knew his silver haired love was falling over the railing. With a cry he ran and just narrowly caught the passed out young man by his hand.

"Someone help!" Kurogane and Syaoran hurried over and used their strength to help pull him up. Touya held his passed out lover close and glared at the railing as if someone was there.

"Oh my did he pass out? He did look a bit tired." Kyle asked with mock concern.

"No! It looked like someone pushed him." Touya snapped as Yukitto's eyes fluttered and began to wake up.

"This is a dead cell you must be mistaken. There is no way this house could have that much activity." The assistant Xing stated coolly.

"Dead Cell my ass!" Touya growled as a now awake Yukitto petted his head and tried to calm him down. "For your sake I hope no one dies..or you will wish you had died."

"Touya.." Yukitto murmured. "It was my fault I must of fell asleep." He rationalized.

"Let's just go back down stairs and eat something." Sakura said with a small smile realived to know her brother in law was ok.

"There is just one issue." Kurogane said flatly.

"And that is?" Kyle asked with a sigh.

"There is a wall covering up our way back that wasn't there before." Kurogane said as he jabbed his thumb in that direction. Where there was once a open passway there was now a normal wall that matched the ones in the room and there in the middle of the wall was a rope that seemed to go strait through it.

"Hyuuu." Fai fake whistled.

"You got to be kidding me!" Touya said in disbelief.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked holding her boyfriend's hand.

They began to argue as other seemed to panic. The only one that seemed calm was Fai who was eyeing the wall intently. Their arguing was interrupted by a loud bang. They turned and with wide eyes and dropped jaws they saw the wall implode into a million tiny pieces. Every sheilded themselves dispite the fact that it went into the opposite direction.

"Wha..." Watanuki gapped as Fai laughed merrily holding his monoka doll close.

"Hyuuu" Fai whistled again with a proud smile on his face.

"Dumb Blonde." Kurogane said affectionately as he ruffled his boyfriend''s hair.

"Did he just.. with the wall?" Watanuki flailed as Fai simply nodded and gave a peace sign.

"Let's get out of this hall before something closes up on us again."Kurogane said dismissing everyone's question gaze. He hated it when people stared at his Fai like that. He was going to have a talk with his idiot later about using his powers so flippantly around strangers.

_So close.._needs_ the power cells...needs them..._

Well thats it for now oh and if you go to youtube and type in rose red and missemospurt you can see the amv I have up for this story. Hope you enjoy it and its spoilers lol. Oh and check out my new story that i have up the 11 mysterious princes a mass crossover yaoi awesomeness...i hope


	5. Somethings coming

Sorry its short.. i am trying to do a mass update and that means updating as much as I can in a short amount of time. I had to update this though before Holloween. Sorry its so short. I will try to have a worthy longer chapter by halloween.

* * *

They all gaped at Fai who was no longer paying attention to them but rather Kurogane instead. He had his arms hugging kurogane's left as Kurogane lead him back towards the stairs as they others followed. The only ones that didn't seem surprised was Professor Kyle and his assistant.

When they reached the bottom Kimihiro couldn't take it anymore. "What was that! I have never seen anyone with that much power.. I mean he literally blew up that whole wall!" He screeched in wonder.

"Why you jealous?" Shizuka asked with a barely noticeable amused smile.

"Hardly."

"I have told you all before..Fai is just special like that." Kurogane said curtly.

"You better be careful the government would kill to get their hands on someone like him" Touya said lightly as his uke looked up at him disaprovingly.

"Touya..." Yukitto murmured not liking how blunt his husband was being.

"Well it is true.." he protested lightly. "I can see why you are so hush hush about him. If you ever need help out of a jam you can always call us" He offered to which Kurogane only Hned.

"I'll think about it." He conceeded only to be distracted by a tug of his sleeve looked over and saw Fai holding on to it with a frown.

"What..what is it?" He asked frowning.

"SOmething is coming." he answered thoughtfully just as Watanuki started to cough. Shizuka who was looking at a painting concerned..only to see Watanuki cough remove his hand and the blood trail out of the corner of his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

_"I'll think about it." He conceded only to be distracted by a tug of his sleeve looked over and saw Fai holding on to it with a frown._

_"What..what is it?" He asked frowning._

_"Something is coming." he answered thoughtfully just as Watanuki started to cough. Shizuka who was looking at a painting concerned..only to see Watanuki cough remove his hand and the blood trail out of the corner of his mouth._

_page break_

Everyone turned and nearly screamed as they saw a bloody and naked Female flying towards them with a knife. "What is wrong with you people! Don't just stand there run." Kurogane scoffed as he grabbed a gaking Fai's hand. His voice seemed to wake everyone up and they all turned to try to get out of the house only to find it locked.

"Dammat!" Touya cursed before heading towards the living area the others following. However not all were able to make it.. The assistant found herself stabbed through..although much to everyone's surprise the professor Kyle didn't even flinch or seem to care for that matter. He merely shut the door in front of the dying girls face.

"Well...that's a shame..She was such a good worker too." Kyle replied coolly before turning to the others who gaped. "Now that everyone is ok what do you say we take a break before we investigate further?" he asked with a fake smile.

"Correct me if I am wrong." Syaoran started strangely calm. "..but someone just died right before our eyes and you want to go investigate!"

"I think we should..call the police or something." Sakura trembled clutching onto her boyfriends arm.

"I don't think the police could help us in a situation like this." Touya sighed as he inspected his love.

"What we need is to get the hell out of here." Watanuki screeched. "There are at least 20 some ghosts in this house and they don't like us..at all."

"What the brat said." Kurogane growled.

"Well that would seem impossible at the moment wouldn't it?" Kyle smirked. "After all our only from of exit seems to be locked."

Fai clutched his monoka doll close as he broke away from the group to stare at a doll house that was an exact replica of the house they were sealed in. It sat on a shelf on the far wall by the fire place.. He tried to peer into a window on it only to see he wasn't quite tall enough. Thinking quickly he grabbed a chair and stood on it. Finally tall enough he looked inside and was intrigued to see dolls waving at him from the inside.

"Hi!" Fai thought merrily as he waved. Kurogane hearing Fai's strange thought turned to see him waving at the play house. Kurogane stared confused at his lover's strange behavior.

"Oye! What are you waving at blonde!" He called as he walked over.

"Dolls." Fai answered happily pointing to the house.

"Ah..huh..dare I ask why you are waving at the toy?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"It is only polite to wave back." Fai answered simply as Kurogane helped him down. Kurogane did a double take. "They waved ...to you?"

"Yes they like me." Fai beams proudly. " I think they want to play. Can I take it down and play with them?" He asks childishly.

"Fai...I don't think that would be a good idea." Kurogane takes his blonde as far away from the play house as he can. He was truly creeped out by what he had said. He was starting to think that this was obviously not the safest room they could have picked. Fai struggled and silently protested.

He grumbled as he held firmly to the still struggling Fai. "Ok guys.. I don't know about you but we need to figure out how to get out of this hellhole."

"I second that." Doumeki agreed raising his hand.

"Well that will be kind of tough won't it?" Kimihiro grumbled crossing his arms. "Thanks to that stupid professor this dead battery has become a living power cell."

"Meaning?" Yukitto asked curiously.

"Meaning that it's feeding off some ..if not all of us and using our powers to keep us locked in., the only way we could get out..is if we are in body bags." he said pessimistically. " I am going to bed." He resigns curling up on a couch and falls asleep immediately.

"Um...should we wake him up?" Syaoran asks uncertainly.

"He always gets sleepy when he is around too many spirits..I highly doubt you could wake him up." Shizuka answered as he covered his love up with his coat.

Kurogane breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw that Fai was tiring too. Soon he stopped struggling and yawned. It was no surprise really in his excitement the night before he had hardly any sleep. He clutched Fai close as he too fell asleep. Touya feeling hopeless leaned against a window and was surprised to see if open under his weight. "It opened!" he screamed excitedly as Kyle scowled. His loud voice woke up a barely asleep Fai causing him to blink and look around over Kurogane's shoulder. Touya and everyone jumped when the window slammed shut. Touya panicked and tried to open the window but found it jammed.

"Huh..But it was just open!" Touya growled frustrated..why wouldn't it open now?


	7. Chapter  when the house tempts

Hope you all survived friday the 13th and the start of the new year ok! Part of my new year plans is to update more. 3 storys a week. Ugg i am really going to focus on wrapping this up since I already have a sequel planned. A sequel featuring a new clamp pairing ..yay..i need motivtion..sigh...anyone want to motivate me? maybe make a short amv? fanart? something? also do you want faster updates short chapters or longer chapters slower updates?

* * *

"I told you there was no way out." Kyle said smuggly as he checked some of the equipment that he had left behind in here earlier.

"_Kurogane? What is going on?" _Fai thought sleepily.

"Don't worry about it." Kurogane sighed before turning to glare at kyle. "I want twice what we were owed." He demanded.

"Oh so very sorry. I already had my previous ..asssistant mail out the checks and i don't plan to write another one out." Kyle yawned.

"Guys I don't think that money should be the main priority." Touya pointed out blandly.

"Yea I think getting out alive should be our main priority." Syaoran sighed. "Plus we need to remain calm. I mean look at Shizuka." He pointed to a blank faced golden eyed raven who saw sitting on the couch petting his still sleeping fiance.

"Syaoran..thats the only emotion he has shown since we met him." Touysa snorted flatly.

"I can hear you all you know." Doumeki murmered.

"Err...sorry." Syaoran said sheepishly to which the other only "hn'ed."

The time ticked by with nervousness and anticipation. Each person waiting for and expecting their own demise. "I dont see why you are all upset over what is going. Its an educational experiance." Kyle huffed as he jotted down more results.

The others of the group only looked at him in disbelif. How could he even think about that considering what was going on?

The house watch the squirming living as they squirmed inside its core. **_Hungry..so Hungry..Wake up young one..and let us feed._**

Faiblearily opened his eyes and looked around as he jumped lithly out of Kurogane's arms and dropped the stuffed monoka carelessly as he eyed the door they had come into.

**_Let us in...Lets play Fai..You Kimihiro and us. Wake him up...and let us in. We can be together forever. _**

Fai looked away from the door to where Watanuki lay sleeping and hummed as if thinking. Kurogane sensing some strange thoughts from his love Kurogane looked over to where Fai was eyeing the other boy. "Fai?" Kurogane asked raising an eyebrow.

_"I need to wake him up."_ Fai thought dazedly already walking as if in a trance towards the sleeping boy.

"Why?" Kurogane asked outloud. "Just let him.." but he didn't get to finish for at the moment much to Shizuka's protest Fai grabbed the slumbering raven and shook him urgently. The younger man screamed startled and looked wide eyed at the blank faced blonde. "What is your problem?" He snapped.

"Stay awake ok?" Fai ordered robotically.

**_Yes..now..open the door...and let us in...hungry...so Hungry._**

Looking satisfied now and not seeming to hear anything but the voices eagerly urging him on he turned and headed towards the door with_ a _satisfied look on his face. IT was only after he opened the door that he heard the sound of chilling laughter echo throughout the house and than the sounds of screams of agony and protest.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey I am putting these on hold to work on my story caged heart I am co-writting with Vauge Graviation. Which I am amazingly enough updating like every other day. So check that story and give me some love. Trust me You will love it!

its about a mafia who kidnaps gifted people for experiemnts and pleasure and the family and friends that are searching for the ones that got taken. It has a ton of clamp love in it. Like sakura/syaoran touyaxyukito kuroganexfaixyuui, and of course doumekixwatanuki who doesnt want to read such an wicked story?

AD REMEMBER SOONER I FINISH THIS THE SOONER I START ON THE OTHERS

hehe black mail

with love

sathreal


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry i was going to update this one but i couldn't finish in time before i left on my trip to the cities for the anime convention. So I will finish it when i get back and update it than.

Wish me luck on getting a pic with vic mingona...i heard its hard to do.

to make it up. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN IN THIS STORY. I MAY PUT IT IN.


End file.
